


2x11 "Dead Air"

by acrazyobsession



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e11 Dead Air, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyobsession/pseuds/acrazyobsession
Summary: Oh, the dulcet tones of Jack Robinson and Phryne Fisher.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: My MFMM Episode Analyses





	2x11 "Dead Air"

**Author's Note:**

> I put a quote from the **movie** in here, but I am pretty sure it was used in the trailer, so it isn't a spoiler.

Why is it that this episode is on so many people’s favorites list? Oh there are so many many reasons! I am going to try and be coherent in this analysis. I have almost been too excited about this - to the point where I just sit at my computer and vibrate with glee. I finally managed to sit down and watch the episode AND TAKE NOTES (not just gawk at the screen). I honestly don’t know how I am going to get through season 3 of these analyses! Anyway...onto the very anticipated episode analysis for “Dead Air.”

Before getting into anything Phrack related, can we just talk about this scene and Essie's face (especially middle-left)!

I love the behind the scenes look at radio in the 1920s, and how these serial stories were created. Radio stations being sabotaged because people thought it would take the place of newspapers. Here we are 2020 and we still have newspapers and radio, with the internet.

I love a good jacket, so the fact that we get three gorgeous Phryne hat/jacket combos in this episode thrills me. This HAT is epic!! Way more than I would ever wear, but she can pull anything off. I love this whole outfit actually. For the first two outfits she wears some white trousers (which I have always wanted to be able to pull off). I just love how she doesn't let her outfits prevent her from doing whatever it is that needs to be done for the case. Fortunately, in this one there isn't too much going on - no climbing buildings or chasing down bad guys. But she does go rifling through some trash with her nice white gloves. The SECOND OUTFIT! Damn! I love that green and that blouse! Not a fan of this hat - I think she has it in another color too. Third outfit - All black - ADORE this jacket! Which she also wore in "Raisins and Almonds" I believe.

I do love how Phryne arrives on the scene and immediately starts looking over the body. I don’t think I noticed before that she introduces herself to Jimmy Creswick as “Miss Fisher, detective.” She doesn’t need any invitation to the crime scene or to investigate. I think the journey of her and Jack’s separation and the reunion changed this. It is just kind of accepted now. Not that Jack didn’t accept her participation/intervening before, but as we later see, he actually wanted/needed her help this time. I wonder if he was hoping she would intervene. He doesn’t necessarily look surprised when he sees her - just awkward. And who wouldn’t!? The way she is gazing at him. But I am getting ahead of myself. Jack likes to spend time with her (at crime scenes or in her parlour), and he likes it when she sits on his desk, and when she butts in on interviews. This is all heading in a very nice direction for the next two episodes.

But because at this crime scene it is just Hugh, and Jack is nowhere to be seen, he is trying to follow the rules. Plus, I am sure he wants to prove himself and doesn’t want interference that would possibly mess things up for him. It is so funny how he attempts to usher her away.

 **P:** “We would be happy to assist you, Hugh. Miss Singleton was a school friend of Dot's. She'd never forgive me if I didn't help.” 

I know that she does care about Dot and the death of her friend, but she also has other motives. Jack wouldn’t fall for a line like that - though he would let it slide and allow her access anyway. Hugh is still befuddled by her most of the time, but seems to agree to her help - for Dot’s benefit, I am sure. He was hesitant before to reveal where Jack really was, but now that Phryne is going to be around, he has to tell her that Jack is actually under cover. Oh the look on her face when Hugh says that Jack’s other job is “under cover” - OMG she is so intrigued!! 

She recognizes his voice INSTANTLY. God! The eye sex coming off of her as she admires Jack in front of the microphone!! How does he survive that on a daily/weekly basis?? And he is so nervous. 

**J:** “Thank goodness you’re here.” 

This was certainly not the line I was expecting when I first watched this episode and it thrilled my little shipper heart! Obviously Phryne wasn't expecting this reaction either.

This scene is EVERYTHING. I think this is the closest they have stood to each other (up until this point if you don't count the kiss). It certainly seems like he was expecting her to show up. It is just so stinking cute. Which reminds me of this line from the movie:

Forsythe: “Wherever you go Miss Fisher, trouble follows.”  
Phryne: “I prefer to think of it as the other way around.” 

Yes! Jack knows that if there is a murder, she will show up.

**P:** Before you say anything, Archibald...  
 **J:** Thank goodness you're here. I need you to move in on this case. Collins can't handle this alone.  
 **P:** Is this Jack Robinson speaking, or are you still incognito? You want me to ride shotgun over Hugh?  
 **J:** I wish you wouldn't put it quite like that.  
 **P:** You could ask nicely.  
 **J:** Want me to beg?  
 **P:** This may never happen again.  
 **J:** Please. I'm stuck here, keeping an eye on things.  
 **P:** Not a very keen eye. Someone was killed at 6:40pm, to be precise.

Hugh! Eating Jack’s cookies/biscuits “secret stash” and putting his feet on Jack’s desk (Oh this just begs for some fic where in the past Phryne has wanted to try that secret stash. She seems awfully eager and excited here to not have had some conversation with Jack about it in the past. And what would his reaction be when he realized they were all gone?)

She does this commercial so well!! I think I fall in love with Phryne (Essie) a little bit more every time I watch it. It really blows my mind how Essie is able to just 100% embody whatever character she is playing. I never see any of her other characters when I look at her. Maybe it has to do with how much the hair changes the way she looks (in every role not just this one). But I think it has a lot to do with how talented she is.

Too bad we don’t get a look at Jack admiring her at the microphone. Can you just imagine the look on his face when he hears her beautiful voice? Much like hers when she recognized his. 

“A brief tune, then it's news on the hour with Archibald Jones.” GOD! She gets a little smirk when she hears that name. She is so smitten.

Clarence: "Bravo, Miss Fisher. We make a wonderful team. We should get cozy.”  
Phryne: “I'm quite cozy enough, thank you.”

What exactly does she mean by that I wonder? After “Framed for Murder” we don’t see her with anyone until S3 so I think she is settling into whatever this is with her and Jack. Love how Jack comes in just as she says that and the look he gives the two of them. The slight smirk. The facial expressions of these two are half the acting!

**J:** I'm glad my feeble undercover attempt provides you with amusement.  
 **P:** I look for joy in all the dark places, Archie.

I just love that they still take time to meet in her parlour to talk about the case. The rowdy children (Cec and Bert) making a scene. Mother Dot trying to keep them under control. I just love it!!

Hugh’s expression (those raised eyebrows) when Phryne says “Archibald Jones is taking me out on the town for the evening.” He knows what's going on! Or does he? Hugh confuses me sometimes.

 **P:** Remind me to bring you on my next break-in. You're really quite useful.  
 **J:** Thank you.

Honestly, I am so glad that no one is here to witness me freaking out over these two idiots!! The writing and the acting is just SO good. If it wasn't for the fact that I have been a fan of _Stargate: SG-1_ for 20 years, and have been shipping Sam & Jack for nearly that long, Phrack would be my number #1 OTP.

Maybe some of the best lines:  
 **J:** Sorry. I was just trying to steady you.  
 **P:** Steady me anytime, Inspector.

Every time Phryne or Jack says the word "wife" I automatically think of the wonderfully awkward conversation from "Unnatural Habits" about Rosie.

 **P:** "I need you to take more evidence to the police station for Hugh while I recount my **Tuscan escapades**." Another fic prompt? Though this is part of her role in the radio program, I am sure Phryne has been to Italy and has her own stories to tell.

 **H:** I always thought, sir, that when Dottie and I set a date, assuming she agreed, she'd stop working for Miss Fisher and make a home for us both. I thought she'd be happy to. But now it seems that she doesn't want to stop working, and she's not happy.   
**J:** What you're experiencing, Collins, is the paradox of pursuing a modern woman.  
 **H:** Dottie's a modern woman?  
 **J:** She's been living with one for a while. It's bound to rub off.

Bound to rub off? Are her modern ways rubbing off on Jack as well? It's interesting in this next scene we can see that he is learning to take her flirting in stride. But more importantly, he freaking teases her right back! It just reminds me of "Game, Set, & Murder" when he uses the spider to get her off his desk.

**J:** Special delivery - Louisa's last meal.  
 **P:** Thank you, Jack. I think I'm going to miss Archie Jones. Did you choose that name yourself? It did suit your gold tie.  
 **J:** Just look at page 5.

OMG you two STOP! I can’t handle it! How many times have I said that during this episode? Just when I think that I might have reached my maximum ability to freak out over this show, I watch an episode (which I have seen so many times) and I realize yet again that I will never get over this show. 

Okay. I don’t know why I adore Jack grabbing her arm so much. It is probably any physical contact that they have. But also the idea of him pulling her to him! 

**P:** Could you play this next? Special request.  
 **C:** Do I get one in return?  
 **P:** Save your breath, Clarry. Your charms are lost on me.  
 **C:** Liar.

Interesting that she calls him “Clarry” even in jest since she previously rejected the “offer” (Please, call me Clarry. / No, thank you.)

I don’t really see how that guy was able to get Phryne to the ground since we know from “Queen of the Flowers” that she knows judo. Granted, she was able to free herself but only with the help of the microphone to the head.

Also surprised that Jack rushed in and said “Miss Fisher” instead of “Phryne” because this type of situation usually calls for her first name. I guess she had pretty much rescued herself by the time he got there.

 **P:** “You took your time” LMAO

The fourth outfit!! Though I am not a huge fan of this dress, I do love how the beads make noise as she walks.

Even before we get to "Let's Misbehave"... when Phryne is giving her speech to Dot and Hugh, Jack's gaze shifts to her and it just makes you sigh.

How comfortable he must be to just sit down and play. It seems everyone else has gone home, because they were all in the parlour, and now the parlour is empty (unless they have now congregated in the kitchen). But Jack has stayed after, and is obviously waiting for her - to finish saying goodbye to everyone? I have obviously been effected by this scene as it was the first thing I thought of when we did the MFMM Flashfic and I chose the _Fake Dating_ prompt (shameless plug if you haven't read "[A Vision in Sea Green](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MFMM_Flashfic_Challenge_January_2020_Heat_2/works/22405867)"). But I just love to see Jack comfortable. Enough that he sat down and played her piano, continued to play when prompted, and then sang along with her!

♪ We’re all alone, no chaperone ♪ ♪ Can get our number ♪ ♪ The world’s in slumber ♪ ♪ Let’s misbehave ♪ ♪ There’s something wild about you, child ♪ ♪ That’s so contagious ♪ ♪ Let’s be outrageous ♪ ♪ Let’s misbehave ♪ ♪ **You know my heart is true** ♪ ♪ And you say you for me care ♪ ♪ Somebody’s sure to tell ♪ ♪ But what the heck do we care? ♪ ♪ They say that bears have love affairs and even camels ♪ ♪ We’re merely mammals ♪ ♪ Let’s misbehave ♪ ♪ We’re merely mammals ♪ ♪ Let’s misbehave. ♪

CREDIT: [Edits are mine](https://acrazyobsession.tumblr.com/tagged/my-dead-air-edits) | [GIF is mine](https://acrazyobsession.tumblr.com/tagged/my-gifs) | [Transcripts](https://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=288&t=18189&sid=c7362ba9de0576855ec4b3a23203787f) | [Screencaps](https://www.cap-that.com/miss-fisher/)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all. As always, I hope you contribute thoughts. What was it about this episode that you loved the most?


End file.
